How To Become A Guardian
by Fille au chat
Summary: Ou le jour où Jack Frost trouva un étrange garçon flottant à la surface de son lac prénommé Hiccup... Hijack vaguement guimauve. Three shot yaoi. Harold hybride dragon avec fusion Toothless (Krokmou).
1. S'éveiller

**How To Become A Guardian**

* * *

**Couple : **Hiccup / Jack.

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, non... Par contre, l'histoire est de moi et seulement de moi ^^

**Note :** Pour ceux que le yaoi n'intéresse pas, évitez de lire la suite… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que vous venez faire ici. L'histoire reste soft, sinon, pour ceux qui ont peur d'être choqués. Trois chapitres, déjà écrits pour une fois, que je posterai donc sans trop d'attente normalement.

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Soudain... J'ai vu la lune.

Tout là-haut, dans le ciel. Brillant d'une blancheur immaculée, œil de la nuit, surveillant probablement mon corps inerte en attendant que celui-ci s'articule. Pourtant, pas de mouvement, pas de parole, mes yeux restent clos malgré tous mes efforts. Marionnette désarticulée incapable de bouger, effondré sur cet océan de glace, attirant malgré tout la méfiance de l'astre blanc désespérément occupé à chasser l'obscurité...

La glace.

Un froid enivrant et familier, comme un frisson qui réveille un souvenir enfoui depuis des années. Une île complètement recouverte de neige, glaciale et chaleureuse à la fois, appartenant à un passé d'aventure, s'impose derrière mes paupières. Et lorsqu'elles s'ouvrent enfin, un fourmillement parcourt mes veines, me donnant envie de me lever pour m'enfuir et m'envoler loin d'ici.

M'envoler... ?

Je me souviens maintenant... À cette époque, j'avais toujours l'habitude de voler avec mon meilleur ami. Même par les nuits d'hiver les plus glaciales, le froid n'avait alors plus la moindre importance, il devenait même un ami symbolique, allié nous poussant à explorer tout ce qui nous entourait...

Ensemble... Nous étions simplement... libres ?

Alors pourquoi l'éclat de la lune me paraissait-il si injuste d'un seul coup... ?

* * *

**\- Ouhouuu !**

Est-il réellement utile de préciser que durant cette nuit de 25 décembre, huit ans après la disparition du Bonhomme Sept Heures, à une heure où le Marchand de Sable était déjà passé depuis un moment maintenant, Jack Frost s'amusait comme un fou à voler aux côtés du traîneau de Nord, porté par le vent d'hiver ?

Toute la journée, il s'était amusé à verglacer les rues de tous les continents du monde, jouant avec les enfants presque tous capables de le voir désormais en les aidant à créer des bonhommes de neige... ou à détruire ces derniers à coup de boules de neige. Jack avait même eu l'occasion de croiser Sophie et sa luge qui dévalaient en hurlant l'interminable route menant au parc où ses amis l'attendaient.

Il s'était allongé dans la neige de presque tous les pays pour créer son propre ange de neige... Il y avait de la buée sur toutes les vitres qu'il avait pu croiser...

En fait, c'était une excellente journée.

Et regarder Nord à travers la fenêtre déposer ses cadeaux au pied des sapins n'était pas si mal, non plus... Sans compter qu'il réussissait de temps à autre à lui voler une gorgée de son verre de lait. Et même quelques uns de ses cookies lorsqu'il arrivait quelques secondes avant le traîneau, histoire que le vieil homme ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il ait pris l'habitude de lui chaparder quelques unes de ses récompenses... Même si le Père Noël finissait toujours par tout savoir...

Enfin de toute façon, c'était toujours moins risqué que de voler l'un des œufs de Jeannot le jour de Pâques, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tenter le coup à chaque fois, néanmoins... Combien de fois avait-il dû endurer ses horribles sermons sur le fait qu'il gâchait le bonheur de l'enfant à qui cet œuf était destiné, déjà ?

**\- Ah ah ! Dernier enfant reçu en cadeaux, enfin ! Jack, cookie ne pas être pour toi, voyons. Les yétis avoir faim eux aussi.**

**\- Je pense que l'énorme sac sur le traîneau suffira pour pouvoir... De toute façon, je n'avais plus très faim, **se corrigea-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils du vieil homme qui indiquait clairement qu'il valait mieux pour lui finir rapidement sa toute dernière bouchée.

**\- Maintenant, dépêchons de retourner au Pôle ! Jack... ?**

**\- Non, merci. Je vais me balader encore un peu.**

**\- Comme tu veux ! Nuit être magnifique, profite bien sans trop de bêtise !**

Ça, il n'y manquerait pas. Enfin d'en profiter... Pour les bêtises... Il ne certifiait rien.

Après tout, la nuit était superbe et la lune éclairait la nuit aussi intensément que sa première nuit en temps que Jack Frost.

D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être à cause de cette pensée qu'il ressentit le besoin de retourner près du lac glacé finalement. Ou alors, il s'agissait d'une intuition. En tous cas, lorsqu'il sortit de la maison du tout dernier enfant venant de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël, s'accrochant à son bâton pour passer par la fenêtre et descendre le long du mur, ce fut cette direction qu'il choisit de prendre.

De toute façon, cette nuit, les rues étaient toutes complètement désertes, malgré les nombreuses décorations ornant les rues depuis plusieurs jours et la neige que Jack faisait encore tomber pour que tous puissent en profiter dès le lendemain matin. En fait, chacun dormait à poings fermés à présent... Ou fêtait Noël en famille pour les enfants désobéissants ouvrant leur cadeau avant le lever du jour. Alors il pouvait bien aller où il voulait.

Et même si Jack ne s'en doutait pas encore, aller au lac à ce moment-là fut probablement l'une des meilleurs décisions de sa vie.

Ainsi dès qu'il atterrit sur le lac gelé qui ne fit que se raffermir sous ses pieds, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa course dans l'eau, Jack constata... un changement.

Un creux. Un creux dans la glace.

Et en s'approchant de quelques pas, Jack s'aperçut que cet endroit semblait avoir fondu... et qu'un homme flottait juste à la surface de l'eau dont la température semblait défier toutes les règles naturelles vus les vapeurs qui s'en dégageait.

Un homme... un peu étrange à ses yeux. Peut-être à cause de son pied métallique... ou bien de la combinaison qu'il portait. Une armure qui semblait d'ailleurs assez élaborée, même si Jack avait du mal à définir dans quel but. Peut-être était-ce elle qui le protégeait du froid jusqu'ici ? Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas assez épaisse pour réellement être utile lors d'une nuit d'hiver aussi glaciale... Ni même pour se protéger de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs...

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'en définir la couleur. Néanmoins, Jack nota que ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque, certaines mèches semblant tressées avec soin, d'une couleur hésitant entre le roux et le brun. Et si l'esprit d'hiver ne se trompait pas, ils devaient avoir tous deux sensiblement le même âge... En apparence, en tous cas.

Ramenant le jeune homme sur terre ferme, Jack fut cependant un peu hésitant lorsqu'il dût le toucher pour le sortir de l'eau. A cette température, l'inconnu devait être mort, cependant... Sa peau était encore chaude. Le plus étrange était sans doute que Jack puisse ressentir cette chaleur d'ailleurs, lui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que le froid et n'avait jamais ressenti de véritable contact physique depuis sa vie d'esprit.

Et si ce garçon était capable de réchauffer l'hiver lui-même... Peut-être était-ce un esprit lui aussi ?

Un tout nouveau... gardien ? Un danger se profilait-il à l'horizon ?

Mais malgré toutes ses questions, lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour interroger la Lune... Celle-ci ne daigna pas lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**\- 1 molaire au nord du pays, 2 vers la région adjacente... Alors c'est Jack qui l'a trouvé, c'est ça ? 5 incisives en attente de l'autre côté du continent...**

**\- Et vous nous faîtes venir jusqu'ici uniquement pour nous montrer... un cadavre ? Vous êtes sérieux, les gars ?**

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine vaguement dégoûtée du lapin de Pâques, en le regardant s'éloigner du corps inconscient et encore inconnu, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une conduite exactement contraire en s'approchant du jeune homme allongé sur ce lit de fortune plutôt considéré comme un piédestal en pierre habituellement.

Dès que Jack l'avait ramené à l'atelier de Nord, les gardiens s'étaient naturellement placés en cercle autour de cet étrange inconnu, l'observant tous plus ou moins attentivement. Et Jack, lui, était sans aucun doute le plus attentif, même si ça pouvait paraître étrange de la part d'un pitre comme lui...

**\- Non, il n'est pas mort. Je crois qu'il est juste endormi. Il respire toujours et... sa peau est encore... chaude...**

Posant l'une de ses mains sur la pierre froide, l'autre se déposa naturellement sur le torse du mystérieux endormi, comme pour vérifier une énième fois la différence de température. Et effectivement, malgré ses étranges vêtements, il réussissait à sentir cette mystérieuse chaleur...

Se penchant sur le visage un peu pâle pour espérer sentir son souffle, Jack fut si concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne vit même pas le danger lorsque sa main poussa un peu sur la poitrine du jeune homme, au point que même les mouvements affolés de Sable dont les signes de poussière s'affolaient de plus en plus au-dessus de sa tête ne réussirent pas à le prévenir du risque qu'il encourait à avancer ainsi son visage vers... le mien.

Ainsi ma toute première action en temps qu'esprit... fut de cracher toute l'eau que j'avais avalé durant mon sommeil au visage de Jack Frost.

**\- AAAAH ! CA BRÛLE !**

**\- Wow... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il est bien vivant. Et je crois que je l'apprécie déjà énormément...**

Évitant soigneusement le tir de glace que lui envoya le bâton du jeune homme pour le punir, visiblement sans que ce dernier ait réellement essayé de viser vu sa façon de se frotter péniblement les yeux, le Lapin s'autorisa à un petit sourire satisfait, réaction qui manqua de peu de me faire m'évanouir de stupeur.

Par Freyja, depuis quand les lapins étaient devenus _géants_ et capables de _sourire_ ?

Enfin à bien y regarder, tous ceux qui m'entouraient à cet instant semblaient pour le moins... étranges. Un petit bonhomme de couleur sable me faisait signe de la main avec un large sourire, des signes dansant au-dessus de sa tête, la fée à côté de lui semblant bizarrement occupée à parler toute seule en voletant dans tous les sens. A moins que... ce qui vole autour d'elle soit également de... toutes petites fées... ?

En fait, seul le jeune homme près de moi, malgré ses cheveux blancs et son bâton recourbé, semblait un peu près... normal...

Et si j'avais l'intention de m'excuser pour lui avoir craché au visage, deux poignes puissantes m'en empêchèrent en s'accrochant à mes épaules pour me forcer à me tourner vers leur propriétaire, imposant ainsi à mes yeux la vision d'un géant rouge à la barbe blanche et à l'air jovial. Et probablement capable de faire de l'ombre à n'importe qui vu sa taille et sa corpulence pour le moins imposantes... Même dans mes souvenirs, mon père n'avait jamais été bâti d'une telle manière.

Plutôt impressionnant et intimidant d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis...

**\- Eh bien, eh bien, on peut dire que tu fais réveil remarqué, mon garçon ! Ca va mieux, maintenant ?**

Hochant vaguement la tête pour toute réponse, encore trop secoué et trop peu sûr de mes cordes vocales pour répliquer autrement, je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer autant que possible, soulagé de voir le géant desserrer ses poings de fer de mes épaules. Cependant, dans mon mouvement de fuite, ma tête heurta légèrement le garçon encore derrière moi, me poussant à me retourner vers lui...

Wow... Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, l'eau se mit à geler au contact de sa peau...

Me plaçant à genoux pour atteindre plus facilement son visage, je passai négligemment mes doigts sur son front et ses joues, laissant la glace fondre et couler sur mes doigts. Même si le jeune homme se plaignait tout à l'heure d'avoir été brûlé, étrangement, lorsque l'eau glissa sur mes mains, elle était presque glacée...

Définitivement, soit j"étais en train de rêver, soit je venais tout juste d'atterrir dans une dimension dont je ne comprenais absolument pas les règles...

Cependant, pour une fois, je ne semblais pas être le seul à être étonné... Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, guettant chacun de mes gestes comme si ceux-ci étaient absolument extraordinaires, me rendant un peu mal à l'aise.

Peut-être que ce n'était-ce pas si naturel que ça que l'eau fonde et se gèle à notre contact finalement...

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour... ça.**

**\- ...C'est rien...**

Définitivement, l'ambiance était pour le moins... étrange.

Un peu comme s'il planait quelque chose dans l'air... mais quant à définir quoi exactement...

**\- Les garçons... Sans vouloir vous déranger, il est peut-être temps de se présenter... N'est-ce pas ?**

Étonné de voir la fée s'arrêter dans son flot de parole pour s'adresser à moi avec une voix assez douce mais plutôt ferme, je compris bien vite que ce qu'elle entendait par "se présenter" revenait plutôt à "me présenter" aux autres. Et puisque tout le monde semblait m'observer avec attention, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient tous plus ou moins depuis le départ, finalement...

**\- Je suis... Hiccup. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi et comment j'ai atterri ici...**

**\- ...Tu veux dire que l'Homme de la Lune t'a nommé _Hoquet_ ? Sérieusement ?**

**\- L'Homme de la Lune... ? Qui est-ce... ?**

Aux expressions choquées de leurs visages ainsi qu'à la soudaine chute de plusieurs petites fées dus à leur malaise probablement un peu surjoué, je devinai facilement que je venais sans doute de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

**\- Tu ne pas connaître Homme de la Lune... ?**

**\- ...Non.**

Apparemment, c'était quelqu'un d'important pour eux mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir et de pourquoi ils me regardaient comme si je venais de commettre le plus abominable des crimes. Pourtant, c'était à moi de les questionner pour comprendre la raison de ma présence ici, non pas à eux de me juger sur mes connaissances et surtout non connaissances...

**\- Et vous ? Je tiens à vous signaler que vous non plus, vous ne vous êtes pas encore présenté...**

**\- Oh pardon, c'est vrai que c'est assez impoli de notre part... Nous sommes les cinq gardiens, bien sûr. Je suis Fée, la fée des dents. Et voici Sable, le marchand de sable... Nord, le Père Noël... Et Jeannot, le Lapin de Pâques. Quant à Jack Frost, le jeune homme tout près de toi, c'est lui qui t'a amené jusqu'à nous.**

**\- C'est... C'est toi qui... m'as ramené ici... ?**

Ce n'était pas un véritable reproche. J'étais juste surpris que ce soit le jeune homme qui se soit décidé à me porter jusqu'ici alors qu'il semblait le plus chétif du petit groupe. Après tout, moi, j'en aurais été totalement incapable tout seul et lorsque je désirais transporter quelqu'un ou quelque chose, Tootlhess m'y avait toujours aidé jusqu'à présent...

Toothless... Où était-il à présent ? J'avais le sentiment d'être si proche de lui... et pourtant, impossible de définir où il pouvait se trouver exactement...

**\- Et... tu n'aurais pas aussi vu mon dragon... ? C'est une proie facile tout seul... Sans moi, il ne peut pas voler et...**

**\- Oulà, oulà... Un dragon ? Désolé, petit. Les dragons se sont éteints depuis longtemps, maintenant. Plus aucun enfant ne croit plus en leur existence, passée comme présent...**

**\- Jeannot ! Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment de le perturber encore plus...**

**\- Les... Les dragons... n'existent plus... ?**

Autant dire que tout mon monde s'écroulait... Littéralement. Selon eux, les dragons n'existaient plus... Ou en tous cas, pas dans ce monde...

Plus _aucun_ dragon... Même Toothless ?

**\- C'est... C'est impossible. Si je suis encore en vie, Toothless l'est forcément, lui aussi. Je... Je dois aller le chercher...**

**\- Hiccup...**

Seul ce "Jack Frost" m'empêcha de me relever immédiatement pour tenter d'aller retrouver mon dragon au plus vite. En effet, l'entendre murmurer mon nom de cette manière attira irrémédiablement mon attention et réussit même à calmer un peu ma soudaine panique. Pourtant, je devais vraiment savoir où se trouvait Toothless. Je détestais être séparé de lui ainsi. Et après tout, lui aussi devait me chercher.

Néanmoins, un peu d'aide ne serait sans doute pas de trop dans ce monde qui m'était encore totalement inconnu... Et ce garçon semblait apte à me l'offrir.

**\- Je... Je n'ai pas vu de dragon dans le lac où je t'ai trouvé, tu sais. Mais si tu veux aller le chercher... On peut essayer ensemble.**

* * *

**\- Allez, Hiccup, un pas après l'autre ! Tu vas y arriver, je t'assure.**

Enfin de l'aide... plus ou moins. Disons que si Nord nous avait rendu service en nous balançant à travers cet étrange portail magique, Jack, lui, s'était plutôt contenté de grandement s'amuser à mes dépends dès notre arrivée au lac où, selon lui, il m'avait repêché quelques heures avant mon réveil.

Néanmoins, le résultat était là, pas de Toothless en vue.

Et pas d'immense progrès non plus concernant mes maigres capacités à rester debout sur un lac que Frost semblait rendre de plus en plus glissant et dangereux, uniquement pour m'embêter...

**\- Si ça se fissure, je vais tomber dans l'eau, je te signale ! Et on n'a toujours pas trouvé Toothless ! **Lui criai-je en toute mauvaise foi, sachant que ses étranges pouvoirs avaient rendu la glace plus solide que du fer de Gronk.

**\- Aucun risque. Et vu que tu ne sais pas plus que moi où le chercher, ton _édenté_... Laisse-moi juste profiter encore un peu du spectacle que tu m'offres en te cassant la figure sur la glace toutes les deux minutes environ...**

**\- Toi, si je t'attrape...**

Comme si j'étais capable de l'atteindre alors que lui étais capable de voler et moi incapable de marcher correctement... Enfin un peu d'espoir ne pouvait pas faire empirer la situation de toute manière.

Après tout, j'étais bloqué sur un lac gelé, bien trop loin de Toothless à mon goût et sans aucune nouvelle le concernant, humilié à jamais par un gamin de mon âge contrôlant la neige, la glace et le froid et qui... semblait prévoir de m'envoyer une boule de neige en pleine figure... ?

Oh non, pas ça...

**\- Non, non, non, ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas... Aïe ! Arrête ça, je tombe suffisamment comme... Aïe !**

**\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas en avaler sinon...**

**\- Jaaaaack...**

Si mon ton se voulait menaçant, je ne devais pas être particulièrement crédible cependant, puisque le jeune homme se contenta de rire et de m'envoyer une dernière boule de neige, me forçant à aller dire bonjour au sol une nouvelle fois. Soupirant en me relevant avec toute la difficulté du monde, je sursautais en m'apercevant que Jack venait de me rejoindre sur la glace, m'exposant ses agaçantes dents trop droites et trop blanches.

Envoyant désespérément mes mains vers lui pour tenter de l'attraper, sans doute dans un élan de trop plein d'espoir, tout ce que je réussis à obtenir fut de perdre de nouveau mon équilibre, seul les bras du garçon m'empêchant de tomber une énième fois.

Vive mes nouveaux bleus déjà atrocement douloureux... Si on ne retrouvait pas Toothless au plus vite, mon dragon n'allait même plus pouvoir me reconnaître...

Et non, je n'exagérai pas du tout la situation. Enfin à peine.

**\- Pas doué, hein ? Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider.**

**\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu tout à l'heure...**

**\- Allez, Hiccup... Boude pas. Accroche-toi à moi, je te ramène vers la rive. Promis. Tu peux même fermer les yeux, si tu veux.**

Reniflant pour marquer mon désaccord, j'acceptai cependant de me pendre désespérément à son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépose sur terre ferme, malgré tout un peu rassuré par sa présence à mes côtés. Maintenant, il suffisait juste de tenter un pas après l'autre... et de m'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas m'effondrer...

**\- Voilà... On y est presque...**

C'est sûr que j'avançais bien mieux depuis que j'avais cessé de m'agiter sur la glace comme un idiot et me tenais fermement à Jack... J'enviais clairement sa capacité à avancer sur la glace sans glisser. Néanmoins, maintenant que je réussissais à tenir sur mes jambes grâce à lui, la situation me semblait bien moins pénible, même si être ainsi collé à lui donnait probablement une étrange impression vu d'extérieur.

Après tout, deux mecs enlacés sur la glace, c'était tout de même spécial... Encore plus quand sous leurs pieds, il n'y avait plus de glace mais du vide...

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, ce qui n'était absolument pas à faire lorsqu'on se trouvait dans les airs, je m'aperçus que Jack s'était envolé sans me demander mon avis, nous emmenant très loin au-dessus du lac... Et si j'étais habitué aux hauteurs avec Toothless, étant donné que cette fois je ne contrôlai strictement rien, j'en avais presque le vertige. Une sensation particulièrement désagréable qui me poussa immédiatement à me débattre.

Ce qui fut une très mais alors très mauvaise idée...

**\- Attends, Hiccup... Je vais lâcher si tu continues de... de bouger comme ça... Hiccup !**

Glissant des bras de Jack à force de lutter contre son étreinte, je chutai évidemment de vertigineusement haut, tentant tout le long de ma chute de rattraper la main de Jack... sans pour autant jamais réussir à l'atteindre un jour. Et inévitablement, au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, mon corps heurta violemment la surface du lac glacé, me plongeant dans une tout à fait eau glaciale...

Ou plutôt une eau glaciale... tout sauf... glaciale... ?

Atterrissant sur le lac dont la surface ne tarda pas à se solidifier sous ses pieds, en se penchant vers cette crevasse de glace, Jack s'aperçut que celle-ci avait été créée par ma chute et que des vapeurs chaudes agressaient désormais son visage, comme si la glace avait fondu et venait même d'entrer en ébullition pile à cet endroit... Exactement comme lorsque Jack m'avait trouvé quelques heures auparavant, complètement inconscient, flottant à la surface de l'eau finalement.

Sauf que cette fois, en remontant jusqu'aux pieds de Jack, je restais tout à fait conscient. En fait, plus je nageais pour remonter à l'air libre, plus je sentais mes joues et mon dos m'irriter douloureusement, forçant mon esprit à rester connecté à la réalité. Et lorsque je m'appuyais sur la glace pour remonter sur terre ferme, j'étais si essoufflé que ce fut Jack qui s'aperçut le tout premier de mes légers changements physiques...

**\- Hiccup, c'est dingue... Tu... Tu es...**

**\- ...mort de fatigue...**

**\- Oui, peut-être... Mais tu es... tu es aussi... Enfin regarde-toi !**

Me penchant sur l'eau clair que je venais de quitter, en effet, mon reflet ne tarda pas à me choquer autant que lui.

**\- Toothless... ?**

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ses grands verts sondaient les miens avec cette sincérité tout à fait touchante, sa bouche s'étirant dans une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire, ne rendant que plus adorable encore cet immense reptile aux airs félins. Et pourtant, dès que je clignai des yeux, l'image s'évapora, ou plutôt se transforma, me laissant face à mon reflet habituel.

Enfin, plus tout à fait habituel en vérité...

Avec en plus, deux écailles noires sur mes joues, une longue queue battant l'air... Et une paire d'ailes commençant déjà à se déployer dans mon dos...

**\- C'est... C'est vraiment... moi ?**

* * *

**\- Alors... Tu es une espèce... d'hybride dragon, c'est ça... ?**

Même en m'observant sous toutes les coutures, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver meilleur qualificatif pour tenter moi-même de me décrire avec précision. Aussi, je me contentai de hocher la tête à cette description pour le moins particulière, dépliant et repliant mes puissantes ailes noires avec toujours le même étonnement. Il était plutôt clair qu'elles étaient faites pour le vol..

Sursautant en sentant les doigts de Jack se poser sur les écailles de mes joues, je choisis cependant de le laisser les toucher sans protester, moi-même surpris de ressentir exactement les mêmes sensations que d'habitude, comme si ma peau était restée... eh bien, de la peau, justement. Et pourtant, les écailles semblaient formées une couche particulièrement épaisse... Mais visiblement, pas niveau sensoriel.

**\- Est-ce que les dragons avaient toujours des écailles noires comme celles-ci à ton époque ?**

**\- Non, pas du tout... uniquement les Furies Nocturnes.**

**\- Les Furies Nocturnes... ?**

**\- Il existait différentes sortes de dragons... Et Toothless était une Furie Nocturne. Le plus intelligent et le plus surprenant dragon connu...**

C'était pour le moins étrange de s'entendre soi-même parler de son meilleur ami au passé alors que je le pensais encore vivant et m'attendant quelque part quelques minutes auparavant. Enfin il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si Toothless était encore vivant, il ne l'était plus exactement de la même façon... Et si je ressentais autant sa présence, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne vivait plus qu'à travers moi maintenant.

**\- Tu sais... Je suis désolé... Je vois bien que ton dragon était important pour toi. Mais même si visiblement, les choses ont un peu changé... Apparemment, il est toujours là... juste ici. En toi.**

Sa main se posa sur mon cœur, me rappelant aussitôt... un autre souvenir. Au-dessus du vide, alors que nous étions posés sur une île à discuter de l'avenir et de mes désirs, Astrid avait eu exactement le même geste pour me démontrer que mes envies de voyage dissimulaient aussi un vide dans mon cœur... Et maintenant, Jack tentait de me démontrer que celui-ci était désormais plus que rempli.

Partagé avec l'âme d'un certain dragon...

**\- Merci...**

**\- Oh, c'est rien. Je n'allai pas te laisser éternellement sur la glace, après tout. J'imagine que tu es définitivement plus à l'aise sur un sol bien solide.**

**\- Non, je veux dire... Merci de me réconforter. J'avoue que pour l'instant, je suis un peu perdu dans ce monde... surtout sans Toothless. Enfin, sans Toothless _à l'extérieur_ de moi, en tous cas.**

Immédiatement, il y eut un échange de sourires entre les deux... amis ? Même si on se connaissait depuis peu de temps, il y avait de ça. Après tout, Jack avait accepté de m'aider et de me guider, ce qui faisait clairement de lui un allié de choix, sans compter que c'était également lui qui m'avait sorti de l'eau et emmené jusqu'au Pôle juste avant mon réveil.

Même s'il semblait avoir pris l'étrange habitude de tapoter mes écailles avec amusement, ce qui pouvait devenir dérangeant à force, surtout que vu les picotements de mon corps, celles-ci commençaient à s'étendre de plus en plus... Enfin du moment qu'elles ne recouvraient pas toute ma peau, c'était l'essentiel. De toute façon, j'en doutais sérieusement.

Après tout, un hybride restait tout de même à demi-humain, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Une Furie Nocturne... Ca semble plutôt coriace, non ? Comment est-ce que tu t'y ais pris pour l'apprivoiser ?**

Fermant doucement les yeux, je tournai ma tête vers la direction opposée, tendant ma main vers lui avec le plus de lenteur possible. Un geste empli de signification pour moi mais qui ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus Jack qui ne comprenait probablement pas combien cette technique avait pu faire ses preuves auprès de mes amis les reptiles cracheurs de feu.

**\- Mmh... Ce qui signifie... ?**

**\- C'est ainsi que j'ai apprivoisé Toothless, **révélai-je en m'autorisant à le regarder de nouveau. **Enfin après l'avoir sérieusement blessé à la queue malheureusement...**

**\- Si facilement ? Et après que tu l'ais blessé en plus ?**

**\- C'était purement symbolique. Je l'ai nourri, guéris son aile, aidé pour qu'il puisse recommencer à voler. Après le temps qu'on a passé ensemble... Lorsqu'il a posé son front sur ma paume de main, c'était pour signifier qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance. Et il est devenu mon meilleur ami...**

D'un seul coup, je me sentais presque nostalgique par rapport au passé... Après tout, si je me souvenais parfaitement de chacun de mes souvenirs, le présent semblait au contraire bien plus flou et incertain. Particulièrement sans Toothless à mes côtés... Ma vie n'avait véritablement commencé qu'au moment de notre rencontre, lorsque j'avais décidé de ne pas arracher son cœur et de l'apprivoiser en secret, après tout.

**\- Et... est-ce que... tu te rappelles de votre mort... ?**

Cependant, Jack avait tout à fait raison... Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment cette vie avait pu se terminer ni même la raison qui avait permis à celle-ci de la remplacer. Si tous mes souvenirs semblaient parfaitement clairs dans mon esprit, celui de ma propre mort et celle de Toothless l'étaient beaucoup moins... Même si certains détails me revenaient en tête petit à petit, malgré tout...

Comme de l'eau... beaucoup d'eau... tout autour de nous deux... et pour le moins glacial. D'ailleurs, si Jack m'avait trouvé dans un lac gelé, ce ne devait pas être un simple hasard. Le lac devait avoir fait parti de l'océan à mon époque...

Parce que...

**\- ...Je suis tombé dans l'océan... Enfin je crois.**

**\- Tu crois... ?**

**\- Oui, il me semble que Toothless a tenté de me sauver... mais avec la glace... peut-être qu'on a été piégé ? Enfin... je ne sais plus exactement, en fait... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tomber, surtout avec Toothless à mes côtés...**

**\- Mmh. Bonne nouvelle pour toi, Fée est une experte en souvenirs. On peut peut-être aller la questionner à ce sujet au Palais des dents...**

La proposition était plutôt tentante. Après tout, connaître les conditions de ma mort m'aiderait peut-être un peu mieux à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, non ? Si j'avais bel et bien chuté dans l'eau glacée et que Toothless n'avait pas réussi à me sauver... Alors peut-être que quelque chose avait fait en sorte que nous puissions... fusionner. D'accord, cette théorie semblait sortie de nul part et même plutôt folle mais c'était... une intuition.

Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Peut-être.

Aussi, lorsque Jack se releva et me tendit la main pour me proposer d'en faire autant, je n'hésitai une seconde à la saisir, les longues membranes dans mon dos m'aidant à me remettre debout d'un brusque battement d'aile. Impressionnant et plutôt utile... Que demander de plus finalement ?

Enfin visiblement, mon apparence avait déjà cessé d'étonner Jack...

**\- Alors ? Une petite course dans les airs, juste toi et moi, ça te dit ?**

**\- Sauf que je ne connais pas le chemin, contrairement à toi. En plus, je ne sais même pas comment me servir de ces ailes. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une compétition franchement équitable...**

**\- D'accord, d'accord. Au retour, alors. On va déjà voir comment tu t'en sors dans les airs. J'espère que ce sera plus concluant que tes talents sur glace...**

Sincèrement, moi aussi. La chute serait sans doute bien plus douloureuse si mes toutes nouvelles ailes me lâchaient en plein milieu du ciel et me forcer à terminer ma course sous les eaux une nouvelle fois. Aucune envie de me noyer, surtout que cette fois, ce n'était pas dit que je puisse encore ressusciter... A moins que les esprits ne soient définitivement immortelles, même dans des conditions qui tueraient pourtant n'importe quel humain lambda ?

Cessant de m'interroger sur ma probabilité de chute, je tentai quelques mouvements d'ailes plus ou moins assurés, sentant mes pieds décoller petit à petit du sol. En fait, visiblement, de simples battements suffisaient à me faire planer, ces ailes semblant particulièrement puissantes. Et pourtant, elles semblaient tout à fait souples, les rendant plutôt faciles à manier...

Finalement, peut-être serait-ce plus simple que prévu. Après tout, je connaissais déjà les différentes positions pour que la queue fonctionne parfaitement. Si les ailes ne posaient aucun problème, au final, il me suffirait juste d'accorder ces deux parties ensemble et aussi simultanément que possible.

Prenant appui sur le sol, l'élan me permit de retrouver bien vite Jack qui s'était déjà envolé depuis bien longtemps et qui m'attendait patiemment, celui-ci ne tardant plus à m'entraîner derrière lui à l'aide de cet incroyable vent froid soufflant sous mes ailes.

**\- Rendez-vous au Palais des Dents !**


	2. Se découvrir

**\- Encore 3 incisives et 2 canines en Europe... Presque toutes les petites souris sont tombées malades avec le froid, les pauvres...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fée, les difficiles situations seront vite gérées. Homme de la Lune doit avoir nouvelle beaucoup plus importante à annoncer pour nous réunir ici. Même si Jack ne toujours pas être là... Bizarre...**

**\- J'espère qu'il arrivera vite, lui et le petit nouveau, l'Homme de la Lune nous a prévenu il y a déjà un moment maintenant...**

**\- Y a plutôt intérêt ! Entre le Nord et le Palais, ça devient une sale habitude de nous réunir pour un rien... Et j'ai encore Pâques à préparer !**

Autant dire que les plaintes répétitives de l'incroyable lapin étaient une véritable tentation pour les autres esprits à se moquer de lui. Enfin Fée était bien trop gentille et occupée pour réellement y prêter attention et Sable aurait eu bien du mal avec ses signes de poussière... Alors sans surprise, Noël choisit d'endosser le rôle du sarcastique avec le plus grand plaisir, tapotant joyeusement sa... bedaine.

**\- Allons, Jeannot... Pâques ne pas être aussi important que Noël, voyons !**

**\- Hey ! Je te rappelle que tu avais avoué que ma fête avait bien plus de valeur que la tienne la toute dernière fois ! Tu l'avais avoué !**

Harcelant le vieil homme pour que celui-ci finisse par lui concéder ce fait, le Lapin continua de bondir un bon moment autour de lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Sable, excédé que ses signes de poussière ne soient jamais remarqué à temps par les autres esprits, se permit d'attraper sa patte, tirant par la même occasion sur le long manteau rouge du Père Noël.

Et si retenir l'attention de ces deux-là fut particulièrement compliqué, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de tous ses efforts pour forcer Fée à arrêter ses interminables discussions avec les petites fées écoutant et réclamant ses ordres de chef d'équipe...

Pourtant, c'était elle-même qui avait demandé à les réunir ici en comprenant qu'elle serait incapable de tenir ses délais d'une nuit toute seule avec un continent de plus à gérer. Il faut dire que depuis l'arrivée de Jack chez les gardiens, il était devenu bien plus courant que les esprits s'entraident lorsque l'un d'entre eux était submergé de travail. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore devenu une véritable habitude... mais ce n'était plus aussi rare et surprenant qu'auparavant.

**\- Pardon, Sable, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai toujours donné aucune tâche... Mais il y a tellement à faire... tellement d'enfants...**

**\- Calme-toi, ma jolie. On est justement là pour t'aider à remplir ton quota de dents. Et rien n'est plus rapide qu'un lapin de Pâques. Je te parie qu'on sera même rentré bien avant que l'Homme de la Lune ne se décide à nous parler de sa grande nouvelle. Alors, que veux-tu qu'on fasse pour toi, précisément ?**

Immédiatement, Fée parut soulagée et calmée par la réplique de Jeannot, s'apercevant que les trois autres esprits n'attendaient plus que ses ordres.

Seulement, la jeune femme n'eut jamais le temps de leur attribuer chacun leur tâche. En fait, à peine tenta-t-elle de leur préciser la situation et leur rôle que le sol se mit à trembler avec assez de puissance pour tous les faire chuter à terre, une vague noire déferlant du sommet des tours jusqu'à leurs pieds, noyant l'intégralité du Palais en quelques secondes tout au plus.

Une poussière dont le propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute. Après tout, la dernière fois que les Gardiens l'avaient aperçu, Jack avait pris place à leur côté, les aidant à chasser pour de bon le Bonhomme Sept Heures et ses abominables cauchemars.

Et cette poussière... ne pouvait qu'en être la source. Ce qui était sans doute le signe le plus évident du retour de leur pire ennemi.

Pourtant, les esprits n'hésitèrent pas à se relever au plus vite, attaquant toute cette étendue de sable noir par tous les moyens possible, évitant désespérément d'être engloutis par celui-ci... Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, aucune de leurs armes ne fut assez efficace pour réellement réussir à le disperser. Ni les sabres de Nord, ni les rêves du marchand de sable, ni même les œufs explosifs de Jeannot ne parvinrent à le réduire à néant...

**\- Montre-toi, Noirceur ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas pouvoir te dissimuler après ça ? Ton attaque est clairement signée, Bonhomme Sept Heures !**

**\- Gardiens, regardez ! Regardez, l'Homme de la Lune !**

Dès l'interruption de Fée, chacun cessa de se battre et de se débattre contre l'ennemi de poussière, se tournant vers elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de clamer. En effet, cette dernière volait désormais aussi haut que possible, pointant du doigt la lune juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Une lune pleine et ronde... mais enveloppée d'une effroyable couleur noire tout à fait inhabituelle. Et plutôt inquiétante.

Cependant, par chance, quelques rayons de lune réussirent à traverser cette étrange armure noirâtre et oppressante, venant se refléter sur le sol. En le remarquant, les Gardiens ne tardèrent pas à se mettre d'accord pour former un cercle autour des dits rayons pour les protéger au mieux et le plus longtemps possible, chassant ainsi la sombre poussière qui cherchait encore à tout prix à s'infiltrer jusque dans les moindres recoins.

Une protection momentanée vu la surprenante puissance de leur adversaire mais qui permit néanmoins à l'Homme de la Lune de leur délivrer son message...

_Danger_

Un mot. Six lettres. Le Maître des Esprits n'eut pas le temps de leur offrir plus d'explications avant de... disparaître. En effet, dès que ce petit mot écrit par la lumière de lune s'éteignit, tout disparut autour d'eux. Complètement. La poussière de cauchemars devenue incontrôlable s'évapora brutalement, semblant n'être finalement qu'un simple avertissement. En fait, tout redevint tout à fait normal.

Mis à part peut-être le ciel aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans Lune... Comme si celle-ci avait disparu, elle aussi...

Frissonnant de peur à l'idée que cette poussière de cauchemars ait pu réussir à voler la Lune, ou au moins à briser le lien entre l'Homme de la Lune et ses Gardiens, Fée rassembla les petites fées autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'ait disparu cette fois durant la bataille. Et si la jeune fée fut soulagée de constater qu'aucune de ses amies n'avaient été touchées, elle s'inquiéta très vite du présage de l'Homme de la Lune, tout comme les autres esprits.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient prévenus, à quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait représenter un danger pour eux dans un futur proche ?

**\- Vous êtes tous là ? Personne ne m'a prévenu de votre réunion secrète, pourtant...**

S'avançant vers les Gardiens sans se douter que ces derniers venaient tout juste d'être attaqué et réfléchissaient aux possibles dangers à prévoir, Jack m'aida à atterrir le plus doucement possible près de lui, ne remarquant pas que tous les regards étaient désormais posés sur...

...moi.

* * *

**\- Attendez, attendez... Qu'est-ce que vous tentez de nous dire exactement... ?**

Si Jack semblait contrarié par l'idée de ses amis, moi, j'en étais complètement... déconfit. Pourtant, comme Frost venait de le souligner, les Esprits n'avaient fait que sous-entendre que je représentais peut-être un... futur danger. Surtout que l'Homme de la Lune, celui qu'ils semblaient tous tellement admirer et apprécier, n'avait pas réellement cité mon nom pour les prévenir de ce dit danger.

Cependant, il fallait avouer que j'étais le seul petit nouveau qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet "Homme de la Lune"... Et ce détail ne devait pas jouer en ma faveur, surtout maintenant que ce dernier venait de totalement disparaître du ciel nocturne. D'ailleurs, moi-même, je ne savais pas qui avait provoqué ma... résurrection, en quelque sorte.

Et s'ils avaient raison... si j'étais la nouvelle arme du Bonhomme Sept Heures... ?

**\- Hiccup est quelqu'un de bien ! Il n'est pas du côté de Noirceur !**

**\- Donc si ton ami est apparu quelques heures avant le grand retour du cauchemar ambulant et le S.O.S. de l'Homme de la Lune, se transformant d'ailleurs en demi-dragon entre temps, c'est par pure coïncidence, selon toi ? Ne te fais pas encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es réellement, Frost !**

**\- Ecoutez... Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes entre vous ni même combattre qui que ce soit... Alors si ma présence pose un problème à quelqu'un, je peux repartir et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi...**

**\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te laisser sans surveillance maintenant qu'on sait que tu représentes peut-être un danger ?**

**\- Mais arrêtez, rien ne prouve que l'Homme de la Lune parlait d'Hiccup ! Vous n'êtes tout de même pas tous d'accord avec Jeannot ?!**

Oh si, tous les autres gardiens l'étaient. Rien qu'en les voyant échanger un regard plus que gêné, je me rendais compte de la peur que je leur inspirais, désormais. Et s'ils me semblaient jusqu'ici plutôt sympathiques malgré leurs apparences étranges, il était plutôt évident que leur soudaine méfiance risquait de changer un peu la donne... Et malheureusement, j'étais incapable de leur prouver ma sincérité pour l'instant...

"Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire"... Joli proverbe mais peu respecté dans ce monde-ci visiblement...

**\- C'est pas vrai... Non, vous ne pouvez quand même pas croire ça... On devrait l'aider au mieux d'avoir peur de lui ! Amener les enfants à croire en lui et aux dragons, peut-être même l'aider à devenir un Gardien, comme nous tous...**

**\- Ouais, bien sûr. Risquer de donner encore plus de pouvoirs à Noirceur en aidant l'un de ses probables alliés... Quelle idée géniale.**

**\- Tu sais, Jack... Ce ne sont que de simples précautions, rien de plus... **Tenta de temporiser la Fée des dents.** Ton ami semble vraiment très gentil... Seulement, il est peut-être plus sage de ne pas prendre trop de risques... Noirceur peut se montrer particulièrement imaginatif et dangereux lorsqu'il s'agit de nous vaincre...**

Apparemment, le Bonheur Sept Heures semblait réellement effrayer les gardiens. Et visiblement, il n'y avait qu'un moyen possible pour réussir à leur montrer que je ne représentais pas un danger, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, mis à part Jack bien évidemment. Alors maintenant que j'avais un plan en tête, je comptais bien tout faire pour réussir à le réaliser.

Ouvrant mes ailes pour m'envoler sans attendre l'autorisation de la petite équipe, une autorisation qui risquait de toute façon ne jamais arriver, je choisis de m'élancer vers la ciel sans me retourner une seule seconde. Maintenant que j'avais un objectif en tête, il fallait que je m'y tienne, après tout. Même si Jack tentait déjà de me retenir en hurlant et en inversant le sens de son vent d'hiver.

**\- Hiccup... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends, reviens ! Hiccup, non ! Ne t'enfuis pas !**

Cette fois, Jack se trompait. Je ne cherchais pas à fuir. Cependant, par le passé, j'avais réussi à convaincre mon propre père de ma valeur en dressant Krokmou et en lui montrant de quoi j'étais capable. Auprès de mon dragon, j'étais capable de tout faire, tout réaliser. Alors si je voulais vraiment rassurer ces esprits méfiants, si je faisais tout pour y arriver, tout se passerait forcément comme je l'espérais... En tous cas, ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer.

Et même si Jack me poursuivait en me suppliant de me retourner, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui obéir. Après tout, même si lui m'avait défendu bec et ongle auprès de ses amis, il voudrait probablement me ramener au cœur du Palais pour que je puisse moi aussi argumenter sur mon honnêteté... alors que des actes seraient sans aucun doute bien plus convaincants. Surtout que je ne comptais pas m'arrêter au premier danger venu.

Au contraire. J'allai trouver ce Noirceur, lui assurer que je ne passerai jamais de son côté et, si possible, tenter de le vaincre. C'était peut-être un peu naïf comme projet mais c'était ce qui semblait être le mieux à faire pour l'instant.

**\- Ouh ouh, petit dragonnet... C'est moi que tu cherches ?**

M'arrêtant brusquement en plein vol, je me retournai tout aussi subitement vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, surpris de remarquer une silhouette étrangement sombre se détacher de l'une des tours du Palais. Et si je pensais devoir chercher Noirceur bien plus longtemps et bien plus loin pour avoir la chance de le trouver, je ne fis plus attention à ce détail, battant des ailes de plus en plus vite, volant tout droit vers lui...

...jusqu'à me faire totalement engloutir par l'obscurité...

* * *

S'asseyant près du petit œuf de Pâques qui trébuchait maladroitement sur chaque petit caillou qu'il rencontrait, Jack l'observa avec plus ou moins d'attention tenter désespérément de rejoindre la foule de ses petites camarades qui se pressaient d'ores et déjà vers la sortie du tunnel, finissant même par l'aider en le poussant d'un petit geste de main, l'œuf frissonnant tandis que sa coquille se glaçait petit à petit au contact du gardien d'hiver.

Regardant la petite friandise de Pâques trottiner vers la sortie de la galerie, ce dernier réussissant finalement par disparaître de son champ de vision en se mêlant à la foule de tous les autres œufs, Jack finit par détourner le regard, dessinant un flocon en forme d'Hiccup sur l'un des rochers formant les murs de la Galerie de Jeannot. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti ainsi rongé par la tristesse et la culpabilité, c'était lorsqu'il pensait que Sable avait disparu pour toujours...

Et peut-être bien que Jack se sentait un peu coupable d'être revenu au Palais, même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle réaction de la part des autres gardiens...

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas véritablement sa faute si leur arrivée précédait de peu l'attaque de Noirceur et si Hiccup avait choisi de s'enfuir devant les terribles accusations des cinq légendes. Surtout que Jack n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment la peur avait pu à ce point les aveugler au sujet d'Hiccup... Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps, il était pour le moins évident que le jeune homme était tout sauf quelqu'un de mauvais...

D'ailleurs pour être honnête... En plus d'être assez inquiet pour le demi-dragon, ce dernier commençait sérieusement... à lui manquer...

**\- Hiccup... Je suis désolé... mais c'est vrai... Tu me manques...**

Si son aveu n'était pas destiné à être écouté ou même entendu de qui que ce soit, le petit dragon de poussière qui se présenta juste devant ses yeux et poussa un hurlement silencieux lui démontra cependant que quelqu'un de bien particulier avait prêté attention à ses paroles. D'ailleurs, son identité ne tarda pas à se confirmer lorsqu'un petit homme poudreux s'assit à ses côtés, dessinant dans l'air des tas de petits dragons de poussière pour tenter de le réconforter.

**\- C'est gentil, Sable... Mais ça ne change rien... Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il a disparu maintenant et... ne pas le retrouver m'inquiète vraiment...**

En effet, le tour du monde express que Jack s'était imposé pour retrouver Hiccup dès que celui-ci s'était enfui n'avait servi strictement à rien... A croire que le garçon avait trouvé le moyen de totalement disparaître. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu parler de lui et Jack venait presque à en croire qu'il avait rêvé cette rencontre. Enfin presque, étant donné que désormais, il lui était tout simplement impossible de reparler autres gardiens, surtout pas à Jeannot...

Sable ne faisait exception que parce que le petit homme rond et souriant était l'esprit le plus compréhensif et attentif que Jack connaissait. Et pour tout avouer, sa présence l'apaisait un peu, même si Jack restait toujours indéniablement inquiet et préoccupé par l'absence du demi-dragon. D'ailleurs, le Marchand de Sable n'était pas seulement compréhensif et attentif.

Non, il était aussi particulièrement observateur... En tous cas assez pour remarquer ce que pouvait révéler son angoisse et sa légère dépendance...

Et s'il mit un moment à comprendre ce que pouvait bien signifier les signes de sable dansant devant ses yeux, lorsque Sable fit apparaître un mini-Jack et un mini-Hiccup en train de s'embrasser, l'esprit d'hiver ne put que rougir de honte.

**\- N-Non... Il me manque mais ça ne veut pas dire... ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis amoureux de lui...**

Cette fois, Sable n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer son avis avec de la poussière de rêve. Son regard suffisait clairement à montrer ses doutes concernant sa sincérité.

**\- D-D'accord... Je suis peut-être un peu... attiré par lui... Mais de toute façon, tu penses comme les autres gardiens, pas vrai ? Sur le fait qu'il doit être surveillé parce qu'il est peut-être _dangereux_...**

Décroisant les bras qu'il lui donnait jusqu'ici un air accusateur, Sable parut soudain bien plus gêné, haussant les épaules pour montrer ses hésitations. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute pas facile pour lui de se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre. Surtout que le Marchand de Rêves n'était pas quelqu'un aimant les conflits. En fait, Jack se sentait presque coupable de l'obliger ainsi à choisir entre les autres esprits et lui...

Seulement, le gardien d'hiver ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Hiccup maintenant. Et en se rappelant les paroles de Jeannot ainsi que l'acceptation silencieuse des autres esprits, les poings de Jack se serrèrent immédiatement de frustration et peut-être même un peu de colère...

**\- Peu importe, de toute façon. Je compte bien le retrouver avant vous et l'aider, avec ou sans votre accord. Tu pourras dire à Jeannot et aux autres que je continue mes recherches et que je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis sur Hiccup. Mais merci... d'être venu me réconforter. Tu es incroyable, Sable, tu sais.**

Secouant la main devant lui pour faire comprendre à Jack que les compliments n'étaient pas nécessaires, Sable fit une toute dernière fois tournoyer ses deux amoureux de poussière devant les yeux de l'esprit d'hiver, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en constatant que ces derniers faisaient toujours autant rougir Jack. Et peut-être pas seulement de gêne... mais aussi d'envie ?

Enfin de toute façon, dès que ses figurines de poussière s'évaporèrent, Jack se releva et s'envola avec un petit signe d'adieu pour Sable, décidé à quitter la Galerie au plus vite pour réitérer ses recherches à travers le monde. Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi passer voir Jamie... enfin plutôt Sophie étant donné que son frère, après huit ans, avait fini par grandir... comme tous les enfants.

Mais s'il pouvait discuter un peu d'Hiccup avec la petite fille pour la pousser à croire en lui, ce ne serait sans doute pas plus mal, quelque soit l'avis des autres gardiens...

Quand au Marchand de Sable, il se contenta d'observer pendant un long moment Jack s'enfuir en direction du ciel, soupirant silencieusement une fois la silhouette complètement disparue de son champ de vision. Un soupir qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque ses amis choisirent de le rejoindre pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jack.

**\- Vous voyez ? Jack n'a toujours pas changé d'avis par rapport au demi-dragon... De toute façon, les humains sont toujours aveuglés quand il est question de leurs précieux petits sentiments...**

**\- Jeannot... Si tu ressens jalousie, sans problème, les Gardiens aideront à trouver jolie lapine pour toi...**

**\- Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pas du tout ! Vous avez vu comme moi l'avertissement de l'Homme de la Lune, ce gamin représente peut-être un danger et c'est bien tout ce qui me préoccupe dans cette histoire !**

**\- Nous aussi, nous sommes inquiets,** lui rappela cependant la Fée des Dents.** Seulement, Jack a peut-être raison... On rejette ce pauvre garçon par peur... et ce n'est pas une attitude correcte. Surtout pas de notre part puisque nous prétendons justement combattre cette peur du cœur des enfants...**

Seul un silence pesant accueillit l'argument pour le moins convaincant de Fée. D'ailleurs, Sable finit par acquiescer de la tête, rejoignant l'avis de la jeune femme. Même Nord finit par se ranger de leur côté. Seul le Lapin de Pâques, avec son habituelle mauvaise humeur et mauvaise foi, resta campé sur ses positions, grognant à propos du danger que représentait très certainement Hiccup et des problèmes qui risquaient de leur tomber dessus dans un proche avenir.

**\- Alors... on est tous d'accord ? On aide Jack à retrouver son futur petit-ami et on présente toutes nos excuses à celui-ci...**

**\- Nan. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec cette idée. Mais je vous laisse faire... Juste pour le plaisir de dire "je vous avais prévenu"...**

Ignorant les commentaires déplaisants du lapin grognon, les autres gardiens choisirent finalement de quitter ses galeries, désormais fermement résolus à retrouver le plus rapidement possible le dernier membre de leur équipe. Après tout, même les esprits avaient le droit à l'erreur, non ? Et puis, s'ils reconnaissaient leurs torts, ils pourraient peut-être un peu arranger les choses finalement...

En tout cas, les Gardiens avaient assez de courage pour essayer...

* * *

**\- Mais c'est un véritable dragon ? Enfin un hybride ? Un vrai de vrai ?**

**\- Exactement ! Et il existe c****omme toi et moi, Sophie.**

Apparemment, Sophie Bennett était enchantée par l'idée de l'apparition d'un tout nouveau gardien représentant les dragons. Enfin même si pour l'instant, Hiccup n'était pas tout à fait accepté par les autres esprits... D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore été réellement désigné par l'Homme de la Lune comme nouveau gardien... Mais Jack était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces "détails" ne soient réglés.

Après tout, si Hiccup était réellement quelqu'un de bien, comme Jack n'avait jamais cessé de le croire, ses coéquipiers finiraient forcément par s'en apercevoir un jour ou l'autre... Même si visiblement, ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps avant que la vérité ne saute aux yeux de tout le monde.

**\- Trop cool ! J'adore les dragons en plus ! C'est trop beau... et puis, ça vole et crache du feu, tu sais ! Moi, j'ai toujours voulu y croire ! Jamie m'a donné le livre qu'il avait sur eux... Et ils étaient vraiment trop magnifiques !**

**\- Je sais, je sais ! Hiccup est vraiment génial en plus de ça ! J'adorerai vous présenter l'un à l'autre, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien ! Si seulement... les Gardiens n'étaient pas contre...**

Glissant tristement ses doigts sur la vitre contre lequel il était appuyé, Jack soupira en s'apercevant que le givre envahissant la surface de verre prenait déjà la forme de l'hybride dragon, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser. A croire qu'il n'était désormais capable de dessiner que lui. Même après s'être confié à Sophie en lui contant toute l'histoire du début à la fin, Jack continuait de s'inquiéter pour Hiccup.

Mû par une sorte d'intuition, peut-être...

En tous cas, Sophie ne tarda pas à avoir une réaction similaire à celle de Sable, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'observant avec une curiosité encore vaguement enfantine.

**\- En fait... Tu l'aimes vraiment bien... pas vrai ?**

**\- E-Eh bien... En quelque sorte, oui...**

Si Jack hésitait à avouer à Sophie qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour l'hybride dragon, gêné de devoir aborder ce sujet avec une petite fille de 10 ans qui ne devait pas encore réellement connaître l'impact de l'amour, il n'eut de toute façon pas l'occasion de poursuivre cette discussion. Dehors, une étrange explosion venait d'attirer toute leur attention, les poussant à aller jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre pour tenter d'identifier la cause de ce vacarme.

Une cause qui devint cependant plus qu'évidente lorsque les naseaux d'un cheval noir se retrouvèrent en face du visage de l'esprit d'hiver qui en sursauta de dégoût, malgré la fenêtre les séparant encore et les protégeant momentanément des dangers de l'extérieur...

Maintenant, Jack devait au moins reconnaître que les Gardiens avaient raison à propos du retour de Noirceur. Même s'ils pensaient tous jusqu'ici que le Bonhomme Sept Heures avaient été anéanti, celui-ci avait vraisemblablement trouvé le moyen de remonter jusqu'à la surface. Et maintenant les cauchemars saccageaient la ville de Burgess, sans doute dans le but de tous les réunir pour combattre tous ceux qui s'imposeraient sur son chemin.

Et malheureusement, Hiccup restait toujours introuvable...

**\- Jack... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est dangereux, dehors ? Tout est noir, d'un seul coup...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Soph. On va régler le compte de Noirceur une nouvelle fois ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, de toute façon, tu sais. Je suis là pour te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu veux bien m'aider ?**

La jeune fille, malgré son inquiétude, retrouva immédiatement le sourire aux paroles de la dernière légende. Même si la jeune Bennett avait toujours été effrayée par le noir total, Jack savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi courage et incroyable que son grand-frère. D'ailleurs, à cette heure-ci, celui-ci devait encore dormir paisiblement, Jack prenant toujours soin de veiller sur lui.

Même si désormais, cet enfant n'en était plus vraiment un... En fait, Jamie avait même prévu de déménager dans un an à peine dans une autre ville pour pouvoir prendre son indépendance et poursuivre ses études, venant tout juste de fêter sa majorité... Ce que les enfants pouvaient tous grandir vite finalement...

Mais maintenant, Jack devait penser à sa petite sœur, Sophie, ainsi que tous les enfants du monde qui avaient besoin de protection, eux aussi. Et même s'il garderait toujours un souvenir ému du premier enfant qui avait osé croire en lui, Jack se concentrait à présent sur Noirceur, sachant que celui-ci ne devait pas être pris à la légère. S'il avait trouvé un moyen de revenir les affronter... Il valait mieux que les gardiens se préparent sérieusement.

Et quoi de mieux que l'aide d'une petite fille comme Sophie pour ça ?

**\- T'as raison, Jack ! Jamie n'avait pas peur de cet affreux Bonhomme Sept Heures alors moi non plus ! Vite, on y va !**

Ouvrant la fenêtre sans plus attendre, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à sauter tout droit dans ses bras, le laissant ainsi la conduire à l'extérieur de la maison. Bien sûr, à peine posèrent-ils le pied sur le trottoir que les cauchemars cherchèrent à les encercler, Jack ne réussissant pas tous à les geler. Cependant, avec un peu de chance, les autres gardiens ne tarderaient pas à vite les rejoindre...

En tous cas, c'était ce que Jack espérait de tout cœur. Sophie comptait clairement sur lui pour la protéger et les chevaux de poussière ne cessaient de se multiplier en face d'eux, menaçant de leur foncer dessus à tout moment. Étrange d'ailleurs qu'ils se contentent simplement de hennir en leur direction et de taper le sol avec leurs sabots sans même oser les approcher de plus près...

A moins qu'ils n'attendent juste l'ordre de leur maître qui venait tout juste d'apparaître sous leurs yeux...

**\- Bonsoir, bonsoir... Merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Oh... Mais je vois que tu as trouvé une adorable petite fille à prendre sous ton aile, Jack...**

**\- Je suis pas adorable, d'abord ! Et puis, Jack me protège mais moi aussi je le protège ! On n'a pas peur de vous alors allez-vous-en !**

La petite était pour le moins vindicative. En fait, en quelques secondes à peine, Sophie se positionna devant Jack, tendant les bras comme pour tenter de le dissimuler à Noirceur, même si Jack était en vérité bien plus grand qu'elle et la dépassait de plusieurs têtes. Enfin l'attention était pour le moins touchante, surtout de la part de quelqu'un ayant la phobie du noir et qui se retrouvait devant le Maître en puissance de tous les cauchemars...

**\- C'est très mignon de ta part d'être animée de tant de bons sentiments pour ce cher gardien... Mais tu ne te sens même pas un peu effrayée... ?**

**\- Nan ! Jamais ! Tu me fais pas du tout peur ! Pas du tout du tout !**

**\- Alors... Si je ne suffis pas à vous intimider... peut-être que _lui_ sera un peu plus terrifiant à vos yeux... ?**

Se décalant d'un simple pas sur le côté, Noirceur fit un geste ample du bras, laissant ainsi s'imposer à leur vision la plus formidable créature du monde...

...une Furie Nocturne.


	3. S'envoler

**\- Plus vite, Jack ! Plus vite ! Sinon il va nous attraper ! Plus vite !**

Volant aussi vite que possible et en évitant soigneusement de se retourner, Jack fit son possible pour obéir à la jeune fille entre ses bras, priant pour que le dragon filant à toute allure ne les atteigne pas. Un dragon tout entier et non un demi-dragon. D'ailleurs, dès que Jack avait croisé le regard de la bête dont les pupilles semblaient désormais avoir pris la forme d'une fente verticale, lui donnant presque un air de possédé, l'esprit d'hiver avait senti le danger venir.

Ce qui se confirmait maintenant que l'énorme reptile leur tirait dessus sans la moindre culpabilité, crachant du plasma teinté de cette surprenante couleur bleue, volant avec tant d'adresse et de rapidité que l'espace entre eux diminuait de plus en plus au fur à mesure du temps...

Et honnêtement, le dragon était à deux doigts de les attraper lorsqu'un des œufs explosifs de Jeannot explosa à quelques centimètres de son visage, obligeant le reptile à reculer, celui-ci en hurlant de frustration. Un cri animal qui fit d'ailleurs frissonner Sophie de frayeur et qui la poussa aussitôt à quitter les bras de Jack, une fois ce dernier posé au sol, pour aller se réfugier derrière le Lapin de Pâques, celui-ci étant accompagné de tous les autres gardiens.

Après tout, c'était la légende pour laquelle elle avait toujours eu le plus d'admiration et d'affection depuis qu'elle s'était glissée plus ou moins involontairement dans ses galeries, huit ans auparavant...

Et maintenant que le très méchant dragon menaçait de tous les faire brûler vif, la petite fille ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à ses protecteurs...

Des protecteurs pourtant presque aussi effrayés qu'elle face à l'imposant dragon noir qui s'était maintenant posé sur le sol, avançant à pas de velours vers les cinq légendes et la petite fille qu'ils se devaient de protéger, émettant un bruit caractéristique d'un animal agressif et manipulé par la peur...

**\- Hiccup... Hiccup, est-ce que c'est toi... ? Calme-toi... Tout va bien... Reprends tes esprits...**

**\- Visiblement de notre côté, mis à part ça...**

Le marmonnement du lapin aux boomerangs ne passa pas inaperçu et tous les gardiens fusillèrent Jeannot du regard quand le dragon tira une boule de feu en direction du ciel, semblant ainsi les prévenir de sa fureur. Et si Jack continua malgré le danger à s'avancer vers le reptile aux yeux révulsés pour tenter de l'apaiser, l'esprit d'hiver fut obligé de reculer lorsque Noirceur apparut dans un tourbillon de poussière noire, un sourire effrayant flottant sur ses lèvres.

**\- Jolie course dans les airs, Frost. Ah, vous les gardiens... Vous savez tous décidément comment vous enfuir au premier prétexte tout en vous faisant pourtant passer pour des héros...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Noirceur ?! **S'énerva finalement Jack. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hiccup ?!**

**\- Moi ? Tu penses que tout est absolument de ma faute ? Tu vas rire, Jack, mais je crois que tu devrais me remercier en vérité... Après tout, c'est moi qui ai choisi de le ramener à une vie d'esprit... de le réveiller des centaines d'années après qu'il se soit noyé dans ce lac... exactement comme l'a fait l'Homme de la Lune avec toi...**

**\- Je le savais ! **S'exclama Jeannot avec un enthousiasme tout sauf approprié au vu de la situation.

**\- Et c'est vous tous... qui avaient choisi de le sacrifier... à la _peur_ et aux _ténèbres_...**

Un silence immédiat s'imposa suite aux paroles du Bonhomme Sept Heures qui semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement satisfait de son petit effet. A côté de lui, Hiccup-le-dragon avait cessé de grogner et de montrer les crocs, ses yeux toujours aussi vides fixés sur le sol comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui parvenir. D'ailleurs, en l'observant dans cet état, Jack en eut presque un haut-le-cœur.

Surtout lorsque le jeune homme dut se questionner sur la véracité des propos de Noirceur qui poursuivait ses accusations...

**\- Vous savez, prendre quelqu'un de _bien_ pour l'utiliser comme une nouvelle arme contre vous... Je pensais que c'était un peu... _dangereux_. Mais ce qui est très pratique avec les dragons... c'est que lorsqu'on contrôle l'alpha... et que celui-ci n'a plus aucune raison de vous résister après avoir été repoussé par tous ceux qu'il voulait aider... alors on peut contrôler toute leur puissance.**

**\- Tu... Tu veux dire qu'Hiccup... est un... ?**

**\- Quoi, il ne te l'a pas dit, Jack ? Son dragon était un alpha... Et lui était le futur chef de puissants vikings... Alors maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux sous mon contrôle, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à dire...**

Ne quittant pas des yeux Noirceur qui laissait traîner sa conclusion pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir se délecter de l'inquiétude émanant des gardiens, Jack ne s'aperçut même pas que de nombreux enfants descendaient à présent dans la rue, quittant leurs cauchemars pour en retrouver un bien plus réel, la plupart d'entre eux tentant de fuir en voyant les immenses cheveux de poussière se transformer en effrayants dragons...

Et dès que Noirceur se pencha vers Jack, le jeune homme comprit ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, maintenant qu'Hiccup était entièrement sous son contrôle...

**\- ...Bouh.**

Immédiatement, le Bonhomme Sept Heures disparut dans une tornade de poussière, le Furie Nocturne jusqu'ici inerte poussant alors un hurlement des plus impressionnants pour ordonner aux dragons cauchemardesques de s'attaquer à tous ceux se trouvant près d'eux. Très vite, les événements s'enchaînèrent sans même leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, les créatures de poussière attaquant en tous sens.

**\- Sophie !**

Rattrapant de justesse la petite fille qui courrait pour tenter d'échapper à l'immense dragon qui cherchait visiblement à l'engloutir, soufflant des tirs de poussière pour tenter de l'atteindre, Jack réussit à geler cet attaquant au passage, s'envolant aussitôt pour éviter leurs autres adversaires.

**\- Je te tiens, ma belle...**

Déposant Sophie près des gardiens pour que ceux-ci puissent veiller sur elle, Jack vola ensuite jusqu'au toit d'une des maisons du quartier, le cœur battant. Même si ces créatures étaient capables de voler et entreprenaient dès à présent de mettre la ville à sac, il fallait bien trouver un endroit stratégique, après tout. La plupart des enfants semblaient facilement touchés, s'endormant à la seconde où les dragons réussissaient à les toucher, certains pleurant presque dans leur sommeil désormais hanté par d'affreux cauchemars.

Et même si les gardiens se démenaient, il était clair qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à perdre si jamais les choses continuaient dans cette direction...

Sauf que Jack avait un plan. Et s'il s'était posé sur ce toit précisément, ce n'était pas seulement pour essayer d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les combats mais aussi parce que le seul véritable dragon existant et véritablement tangible y hurler ses ordres et sa colère. Et avec un peu de chance, Jack arriverait à le raisonner. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le plan le plus extraordinaire et le plus inventif qu'il n'ait jamais eu... mais ils n'avaient que peu d'options, après tout.

Evidemment, à peine fit-il un pas en avant que le dragon se retourna vers lui, son ouïe bien trop parfaite pour ignorer l'arrivée de l'esprit d'hiver. Cependant, même si le Furie Nocturne était pour le moins sur la défensive, semblant prêt à lui bondir dessus à tout moment, Jack n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. Autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre d'ailleurs.

Alors lentement... Jack tendit la main vers m... lui ?

**\- Hiccup... Tout doux... Tu te souviens de moi ? Ton ami, Jack Frost... Tu ne me ferais jamais aucun mal, pas vrai ? Et puis, de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de ce geste... celui que tu partageais... avec Toothless...**

Alors que Jack tentait de plus en plus de se rapprocher, je prenais de moins en moins sa proximité comme un danger... enfin le dragon... le dragon sous le contrôle de... de la peur... moi ? Secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de retrouver au plus vite mes esprits, je tentai désespérément de m'accrocher à la vision de cette main si gentiment tendue vers moi, espérant réellement qu'elle réussisse à se poser sur mon front...

Seulement Noirceur s'imposa aussitôt entre les deux êtres, reprenant immédiatement les rênes au dragon manipulé et dont les yeux redevinrent immédiatement vides, que ce soit de toute émotion ou de toute pensée humaine.

**\- Tu es du genre persévérant, Frost... Je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître... Mais tu dois quand même te douter que ces maigres efforts ne seront jamais suffisants pour que ton ami puisse se soustraire à mon emprise.**

**\- Et toi, tu as déjà entendu le mot "distraction" ?**

Perdant ainsi le sourire victorieux qu'il arborait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps pour Jack, Noirceur se retourna juste à temps pour voir son arme de destruction massive... se faire entraîner de force jusqu'au sol par des fils de poussière. Comprenant la supercherie avec quelques secondes de décalage, Noirceur se sentit presque obligé de prouver à Jack que cette technique ne changerait strictement rien...

Sauf que Jack n'était déjà plus sur le toit.

En effet, le jeune homme avait profité de ce manque d'attention pour rejoindre les autres gardiens à qui il avait expressément demandé en leur déposant la petite Sophie de ramener Hiccup-le-dragon vers le sol et de rassembler les enfants encore éveillés pour leur quémander un peu d'aide. Après tout, leur victoire allait forcément de paire avec la confiance et l'espoir que ces derniers plaçaient en eux...

Et si la plupart d'entre eux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, tremblant de peur en voyant l'immense reptile reprendre ses esprits, Jack n'hésita pas à tendre de nouveau la main dans m... sa direction...

**\- Hiccup... J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi... Alors s'il te plaît, calme-toi... Même si pour l'instant Noirceur vous domine, toi et Toothless, je sais que vous pouvez lui échapper...**

Même si Jack était vaguement effrayé de devoir autant s'approcher du Furie Nocturne en colère, maintenant qu'il tendait la main vers lui, la vision de l'incroyable regard vert dont la pupille semblait encore hésiter à s'arrondir ou s'allonger réussit un peu à apaiser ses craintes. Pas tout à fait, évidemment. Après tout, si Noirceur ordonnait au dragon d'attaquer, le combat serait sans doute définitivement terminé... et certainement pas à leur faveur...

Si jamais Noirceur _m'_ordonnait de _l'_attaquer...

Non. Impossible que j'accepte d'obéir à un tel ordre. J'étais toujours du côté de Jack, malgré l'avis des gardiens et malgré les apparences qui étaient encore contre moi. Par le passé, Toothless m'avait déjà protégé en refusant d'obéir à l'alpha qui le manipulait, lui et les autres dragons. Et je refusais que qui que ce soit réussisse à le contrôler, à _nous_ contrôler, surtout pour attaquer des innocents.

Et maintenant que même les enfants apeurés tendaient vers moi une main tremblante, imitant ainsi le geste de confiance tacite de Jack qui refusait toujours de baisser son bras, je prenais petit à petit conscience qu'il fallait que je me batte pour récupérer le contrôle total de mon corps...

Pour moi, bien sûr. Mais aussi... pour eux.

**\- Reviens, Hiccup... J'ai besoin de toi... D'ailleurs les gardiens et les enfants eux aussi ont besoin de toi... Et surtout je... je ne veux pas te perdre...**

Peut-être était-ce à cause des toutes dernières paroles de Jack prononcées sur le ton de la confidence que la douleur se fit soudainement plus intense. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement ses mains tendues ainsi que celles des enfants qui me forçaient petit à petit à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, même si se battre ainsi contre l'emprise de Noirceur m'infligeait une souffrance significative.

Néanmoins, peu importe que ce soit pour l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, lorsque mes yeux se fermèrent... plus rien n'eut alors la moindre importance.

* * *

**\- Toothless...**

Allongé sur l'une de ces larges pierres plates qui recouvraient le sol du Gouffre du Corbeau, la gueule du reptile s'étira consciencieusement pour tenter de me sourire, se doutant que j'étais en train en train de l'admirer, sa lourde queue se balançant derrière lui d'une manière tout à fait féline. Ses ailes étaient sagement repliées jusqu'ici, mais très vite, en s'apercevant que je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de voir cette incroyable vision disparaître, le Furie Nocturne ne se gêna pas pour me sauter dessus.

Et me léchouiller très largement sur tout le corps, toujours armé de sa langue baveuse qui failli me manquer, elle aussi...

**\- S-Stop, T-Toothless... Pas sur les vêtements, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne part pas au lavage !**

Grognant de frustration face à cet accueil bien trop peu chaleureux à son goût, Toothless fit donc mine de s'éloigner, vexé. Néanmoins, le fier dragon fut indéniablement plus que satisfait de sentir aussitôt mes bras tenter de le retenir. Même si vu la différence de poids, de taille et de force entre nous deux, ce n'était vraiment que l'intention qui comptait...

**\- Boude pas, bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, toi aussi... Si tu savais combien j'ai pu espérer pouvoir revivre ce moment...**

Cessant de jouer à celui qui venait d'être blessé dans son égo, Toothless s'immobilisa immédiatement à mes paroles, semblant vouloir sonder mon âme à travers mon regard. Mes mains caressaient maintenant les écailles de ses joues, me rappelant alors celles qui s'étaient précédemment imposées sur mon propre corps. Étrangement, cependant, son contact semblait irréel, sa vision presque vague.

Et en relevant la tête vers le ciel, je m'aperçus alors qu'une étrange brume enveloppait le Gouffre du Corbeau, me faisant soudainement comprendre que la situation... ne pouvait pas être aussi réelle qu'elle le semblait de prime abord.

**\- En fait... Ce n'est qu'un simple rêve, pas vrai ?**

Remuant la tête en poussant un léger grondement, les grands yeux verts de mon meilleur ami exprimèrent immédiatement plus de compréhension et de réconfort qu'aucune parole humaine n'aurait pu m'offrir à un tel moment. A croire qu'il s'agissait du véritable Toothless. Et même s'il ne s'agissait visiblement que d'un songe, j'étais plutôt heureux de le revoir.

Même si je ne me rappelais pas m'être endormi... Bien au contraire, je crois même que j'étais en plein combat quelques secondes auparavant...

Ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce sujet, Toothless m'attrapa subitement par le col, coinçant une partie de mon haut entre ses crocs pour me placer juste en face du lac. Et si je trouvais son attitude étrange, le Furie Nocturne ne répondit à mon regard interrogateur qu'en grognant et en pointant de la patte la surface tranquille du lac.

Une surface qui ne tarda pas à se troubler... et sur laquelle Jack Frost ne tarda pas à apparaître. Et malheureusement, en train de se battre aux côtés des autres gardiens et à essayer désespérément de protéger les enfants se cachant tous derrière lui.

**\- P-Pourquoi... tu me montres ça... ?**

Sincèrement, le regard du Furie n'aurait pas pu être plus moqueur. A croire que celui-ci lisait dans ses pensées. Même si quelque part, Toothless avait toujours su lire dans son cœur bien mieux que n'importe qui. Et s'il s'agissait souvent d'un incroyable avantage pour un dresseur de dragon comme il avait pu l'être par le passé, eh bien... parfois... c'était peut-être un peu gênant...

Surtout quand le dit dragon vous faisait comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait en dessinant un cœur plutôt grossier sur le sol à l'aide de ses grosses pattes écailleuses, n'hésitant pas à le placer juste sous l'image de celui qui vous... attirait peut-être un peu...

**\- S-Si j'étais amoureux, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte, d'abord...**

Étrangement, Toothless parut aussitôt... sceptique. Juste de quoi attiser le feu de mes joues. Jamais mon dragon n'était intervenu dans mes relations amoureuses jusqu'ici et, de toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de son aide à ce sujet ! Même si je me sentais finalement peut-être un peu plus intimidé à l'idée de tomber amoureux de Jack que d'Astrid, à la fois parce que je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça et parce qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon...

Ou peut-être que je me cherchais simplement des excuses parce que je n'étais pas certain que mes sentiments soient réciproques cette fois et que j'avais tout simplement la trouille d'être ridiculisé... un peu comme lorsque mon père avait honte de moi et qu'Astrid ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention...

**\- Oui, bon... Peut-être un peu... Un peu seulement... Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris !** Finis-je par abandonner en voyant sa patte tapoter son prétendu dessin avec insistance.** Il m'attire mais je n'oserai jamais lui en parler parce que... je l'aime beaucoup... Content ?**

Vu sa façon de se lécher les babines, Toothless ne paraissait pas particulièrement déçu de lui-même, en tous cas. Et lorsque le prétentieux dragon se plaça derrière moi pour me pousser d'un léger coup de tête vers le lac, je comprenais ce qu'il recherchait en me faisant avancer vers l'étendue d'eau qui reflétait toujours le combat de Jack contre Noirceur.

**\- Tu veux que j'aille l'aider... c'est ça ?**

S'apercevant que je venais enfin de comprendre ce qu'il désirait, Toothless émit un bruit caractéristique pour simplement acquiescer à cette question de toute façon rhétorique, s'asseyant sagement à mes côtés sans me quitter un instant des yeux.

**\- Mais si je plonge dans ce lac... Tu disparaîtras pour toujours... pas vrai ?**

Bien sûr, mes paroles étaient plus que teintées de regrets. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais perdre Toothless. Et même si mon dragon m'allongea immédiatement sur le sol en faisant mine de m'écraser sous son poids pour me punir de penser une telle chose, jouant à me frapper la poitrine avec le bout de sa patte, je n'avais pas réellement le cœur à rire avec lui.

Et dès qu'il le comprit, sa patte se posa beaucoup plus sérieusement et symboliquement sur mon cœur, son regard se fixant au mien pour y refléter mon âme...

**\- D'accord, d'accord... J'ai compris... Tu seras toujours ici... dans mon cœur... comme une partie de moi...**

Remercié à grands coups de langue par l'infernale Furie Nocturne, je ronchonnai de nouveau à propos des traînées de bave qu'il allait encore laisser sur mes pauvres vêtements, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose cependant, mon cœur gonflé de gratitude pour le surprenant reptile m'empêchant en effet de réellement lui reprocher quoi que ce soit sérieusement.

Si seulement ce rêve pouvait s'éterniser... ou au moins durer encore un petit moment...

Mais maintenant, il fallait que je retrouve Jack au plus vite. D'ailleurs, à en juger par les images flottant sur le lac, le gardien avait besoin d'aide pour remporter la victoire sur le Bonhomme Sept Heures. Et même si je ne voulais pas voir le visage de mon adorable dragon disparaître, visiblement, il le fallait.

Et désormais, je n'avais plus qu'une unique inquiétude dont je devais me débarrasser avant de revenir à la réalité.

**\- Et... les autres ? Ils ne m'en voudront pas si... je ne les rejoins jamais au Valhalla... pas même Astrid ?**

Evidemment, accepter ma nouvelle condition d'esprit serait forcément un choix définitif. Une fois devenu immortel, une légende, je ne reverrai donc jamais aucun de mes amis de ma vie d'avant, après tout.

Mais apparemment, selon Toothless, ma question n'avait pas lieu d'être. En tous cas, c'était ce que je comprenais lorsqu'il me frappa d'un grand coup d'aile, me jetant un regard noir. J'imagine qu'il s'agissait de sa façon à lui de me dire que mes amis n'accepteraient jamais de me voir revenir vers eux si jamais je devais regretter un jour ce choix.

En tous cas, c'est ce que je lisais dans son regard et dans son attitude...

**\- Merci, mon grand... Tu es... vraiment...**

Se léchant les babines dans un marmonnement purement animal, Toothless poussa sa tête contre la mienne, m'interdisant de poursuivre ma phrase et de me laisser aller à un sentiment d'adieu. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas réellement un au revoir, puisqu'il veillerait sur moi pour toujours. M'autorisant juste à caresser une dernière fois le front de mon dragon, sous son regard attentif et bienveillant, je choisis finalement de plonger tête la première dans l'eau claire...

...et de rejoindre plus que brutalement la réalité.

* * *

**\- Hiccup... Reviens... Je t'en prie, réveille-toi...**

Allongé de tout son long sur mon corps recouvert d'écailles, Jack ne cessait de murmurer ces mots à mon oreille, caressant mes ailes recourbés avec toute la douceur du monde... Et même si je n'en avais pas encore véritablement conscience, l'esprit d'hiver continuait de tous nous protéger de toutes ses forces, luttant contre l'attaque des dragons de poussière noire à l'aide d'une barrière de glace...

Une protection qu'il avait érigé dès qu'il m'avait vu m'effondrer brutalement au sol et qui semblait maintenant faiblir de seconde en seconde...

Pourtant, ce fut bien cette étrange lumière bleue émanant de son bâton gelé qui réussit à capter mon attention, me poussant même à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux malgré la lourdeur de mes paupières. Et dès que la barrière de glace émit le bruit caractéristique d'une cassure, se fissurant en de multiples endroits, mon esprit se reconnecta brutalement à la réalité, m'interdisant de laisser Jack continuer à serrer des dents pour tenter de résister quelques secondes plus...

Pulvérisant la barrière de glace moi-même avant que celle-ci ne se fasse de toute façon désintégrer, celle-ci vola en morceaux au visage même des dragons de poussière, les obligeant à se disperser. Et si j'avais l'intention de profiter de l'effet de surprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter un instant en croisant le regard stupéfait de Jack, ses yeux bleus se reflétant dans les miens.

Aussitôt, les gardiens se rassemblèrent autour de lui, semblant encore se questionner à mon propos, histoire de déterminer s'il fallait m'attaquer ou non...

Et vu que je n'avais aucune envie de les voir tous me sauter dessus après cette réflexion, je m'obligeai à détourner les yeux de Jack pour pouvoir m'envoler hors de leur portée, tirant le plus de plasma possible sur les dragons de poussière, autant pour convaincre les gardiens que parce que j'avais la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire.

Un geste qui réussit par miracle à faire sortir les gardiens de leurs léthargies, ces derniers recommençant alors aussitôt à se battre.

Sauf que maintenant que j'étais de leur côté... Le combat semblait d'ors et déjà gagné d'avance.

D'ailleurs, étonnamment, lorsque Noirceur tenta de reprendre le contrôle en m'entourant de poussière noire, celle-ci tentant même de s'imprégner jusque sous mes écailles... ce fut Jeannot qui me tendit la main, enfin plutôt le boomerang, pour me proposer son aide. Naturellement. Sans hésitation. Comme si j'avais enfin réussi à obtenir son respect, finalement. Et j'étais presque heureux de devoir m'accrocher à ce bout de bois finalement...

Même si dès que le lapin de Pâques me relâcha avec un symbolique hochement de tête, Noirceur choisit de s'imposer pour tenter de détruire cette nouvelle entente...

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dragon... ? Tu n'es pas censé te rebeller. Obéis !**

Son ton semblait particulièrement autoritaire, mais cette fois, aucune douleur ne se manifesta pour m'affaiblir. Peut-être Toothless m'aidait-il temporairement grâce à son pouvoir d'alpha pour déstabiliser Noirceur et ainsi m'aider à le vaincre. Mais que cette intuition personnelle soit fondée ou non, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour avancer en grondant vers lui, chacun de mes pas faisait pâlir le visage déjà blafard du Bonhomme Sept Heures.

Un effet pour le moins satisfaisant mais qui était facilement compréhensible pour quelqu'un ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir un Furie Nocturne en colère...

**\- H-Hiccup... Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'attaquer... C'est moi qui t'ai ramené à la vie, eux n'ont fait que te repousser et te craindre...**

**\- Tu te trompes. Moi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui,** le contredit sincèrement Jack, s'appuyant sur son bâton de bois en souriant, Sophie redevenue toute joyeuse à ses côtés, tout comme d'autres enfants de son âge désormais réveillés.** Et je ne manipulerai jamais Toothless comme tu viens de le faire...**

Cherchant visiblement ses arguments, Noirceur resta silencieux un long moment, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à répliquer à tout instant. Sauf qu'il finit par se raviser, se détournant brutalement pour se mettre à courir et fuir aussi vite que possible, paniquant sans doute davantage en m'entendant hurler aux autres dragons de poussière de le poursuivre, sachant intuitivement que ses derniers m'obéiraient.

Après tout, Toothless avait toujours été destiné à devenir l'alpha, capable de protéger et diriger ses semblables, contrairement à Noirceur... et tout comme moi...

Ne tardant pas à immobiliser leur créateur au sol sous mon ordre, les dragons de poussière ne s'évaporèrent que lorsque je me permis de le surplomber de toute ma hauteur, me rappelant vaguement ma première rencontre avec Toothless, lorsqu'il m'avait immédiatement sauté à la gorge après avoir été détaché de mon propre piège. Et je me doutais que la vue des crocs d'un Furie devait être aussi impressionnante pour le moi de l'époque que pour Noirceur.

D'ailleurs, sans doute avait-il réellement _peur_ au moment où je me permis de lui hurler toute ma fureur au visage par pur esprit de vengeance... car en quelques secondes, ses propres cauchemars formèrent sous son corps de véritables sables mouvants noirâtres, ces derniers l'aspirant presque aussitôt sous terre, se refermant au dernier tir plasma de Toothless...

Et petit à petit, mon corps reprit sa forme hybride, tout semblant revenir à la normale...

**\- Hiccup...**

La voix de Jack. En me retournant, je vis immédiatement ce dernier m'adresser un sourire, le jeune homme semblant infiniment soulagé. Et si je l'étais aussi à cet instant, cet agréable sentiment s'envola au moment même où mon regard croisa celui encore effrayé des enfants tout près de lui. Certains se cachaient tandis que d'autres osaient m'observer avec curiosité... mais leurs grands yeux me rappelaient que mon existence n'était à présent due qu'au pouvoir de Noirceur.

Et si en étant accepté par les gardiens, je permettais de nouveau le retour de Noirceur... ?

Prendre un tel risque n'était pas raisonnable. Après tout, le principal but de Jack et des gardiens était de protéger tous les enfants du monde et je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à ça. Et même si ce n'était pas volontaire, mon existence ne ferait que leur causer d'innombrables problèmes à l'avenir. En fait, il semblait plutôt évident qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne d'eux un maximum.

Alors dès que Jack s'avança vers moi, le cœur serré, je pris la sage décision de m'envoler aussi loin que possible de lui...

**\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Hiccup ! Reviens ici ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir cette fois !**

S'élançant derrière moi, Jack fit réellement tout son possible pour me rattraper. Et pour être honnête, l'esprit d'hiver avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il en était capable, volant à une vitesse sans aucun doute aussi élevée que la mienne. J'eus même assez de mal à me cacher pour réussir à le semer, le jeune homme connaissant bien mieux que moi les alentours.

Enfin une fois arrivé au lac, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir, j'étais bel et bien seul.

**\- Hiccup !**

...D'accord, peut-être un léger doute continuait-il à subsister après tout. Surtout maintenant que Jack venait de me bondir dessus, me plaquant farouchement sur la glace pour m'empêcher de bouger et donc de me sauver une énième fois. Ses mains serraient particulièrement mes poignets, me blessant presque, pourtant j'étais bien trop obnubilé par notre position pour réellement m'en préoccuper et m'en plaindre.

Son visage était en effet désormais juste en face du mien, son corps si proche que sa poitrine effleurait la mienne lorsqu'il respirait, son souffle saccadé chatouillant mon cou. Ses yeux semblaient d'ailleurs douloureusement suppliants, me donnant presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour tenter de le rassurer. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas lui jurer que j'allai rester près de lui, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde.

En tous cas, c'est ce que je pensais _avant_ que Jack ne m'enlace...

En effet, l'esprit d'hiver finit par craquer face au silence pesant installé entre nous, seulement brisé par le rythme de sa respiration, lâchant alors subitement mes poignets pour passer ses bras derrière mon dos, me serrant tout contre lui et blottissant sa tête dans mon cou. Son contact était incroyablement froid mais ne faisait que me donner un peu plus envie de le réchauffer et de le rassurer.

D'ailleurs, sans me demander mon avis, l'une de mes mains finit par s'enfouir dans sa chevelure blanche, l'autre partant finalement enlacer sa taille. Une étreinte un peu étrange mais dont Jack ne se plaignit pas et, par conséquent, moi non plus.

Non, certainement pas moi...

**\- Reste...** souffla-t-il à mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson qui, avec un peu de chance, serait cependant vite attribué au froid de sa peau. **S'il te plaît, reste...**

**\- Jack, je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger juste parce que je veux rester avec vous... enfin... avec toi surtout...**

Bien que cet aveu restait difficile à faire, ce surprenant câlin m'aida à me montrer un peu plus sincère envers Jack, ce dernier ne paraissant pas particulièrement dégoûté ou embarrassé par ce nouveau contact physique. Visiblement, Toothless avait raison, j'avais clairement un faible pour le jeune homme. Même plus qu'un faible pour être honnête. Son étreinte me plaisait, me rappelant les journées d'hiver où la neige et la glace venaient geler ma peau.

Même si ses bras étaient sans aucun doute beaucoup plus agréables en vérité... si doux et protecteurs qu'ils me faisaient presque tourner la tête...

Délogeant lentement sa tête de mon cou, son visage se rapprocha ainsi si près du mien que nos nez se touchèrent presque, l'une de ses mains remonta alors caresser tendrement ma joue. Et sincèrement, je crois que dès que son regard croisa de nouveau le mien, je compris aussitôt qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser, comme une sorte d'instinct faisant battre mon cœur beaucoup plus vite.

**\- Sauf qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse partir... je te l'ai déjà dit, Hiccup... je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça...**

Préférant ne pas attendre sa réponse, peut-être par peur d'être repoussé, Jack se pencha un peu plus soudainement, déposant maladroitement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser un peu hésitant mais qui se fit beaucoup plus sûr lorsque mes bras resserrèrent leur étreinte, ses lèvres froides caressant les miennes finissant même par me faire gémir.

Ses doigts caressant doucement ma joue glissèrent alors jusqu'à mon cou comme pour explorer un peu plus ma peau, sa langue osant finalement lécher doucement mes lèvres avant de venir jouer avec la mienne. Un baiser glacé mais qui me réchauffa plus surement que n'importe quel autre contact. Jack réussit même à m'arracher un soupir vaguement suppliant en capturant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordillant pour revendiquer mes lèvres comme sa propriété.

Et dès cet instant, je choisis de passer l'éternité à enlacer et embrasser Jack...

De toute façon, le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir me relâcher, lui non plus. Même lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent, elles mirent à peine quelques secondes pour se retrouver et s'unir à nouveau. Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de quitter Jack et que celui-ci venait de trouver le meilleur moyen au monde pour me retenir près de lui sans que je ne puisse protester.

Sauf que même si ses baisers continuaient de me faire envie plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, m'enivrant un peu plus à chaque fois que ses lèvres venaient réclamer les miennes, il fallait bien que je stoppe la stratégie de Jack à un moment donné...

**\- Hiccup, non...** Me supplia-t-il d'ailleurs en réalisant la signification de ma main repoussant son torse.** Je t'en supplie, reste...**

**\- Mais même si j'en ai envie, je ne peux pas !** **Je refuse de rester si je ne suis pas certain de ne pas être un danger pour toi... et pour les enfants et les gardiens, **finis-je par déclarer sur un ton que j'espérais le plus ferme possible.

Même si ma voix tremblait un peu, je ne pouvais pas céder maintenant. Je refusais de sacrifier tant de personnes pour mon simple bonheur personnel. Un chef ne se comportait pas ainsi. Bien que cette décision concernait également Jack finalement... Mais nous ne pouvions tout de même pas nous montrer égoïstes au point d'ignorer les conséquences de nos actes, non ?

Cependant, si je m'attendais à devoir insister davantage pour que Jack me laisse partir, celui-ci se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux, me regardant étrangement.

Un peu comme... lorsque je m'étais transformé... en demi-Toothless... ?

Baissant les yeux sur mon propre corps dès que Jack s'en écarta légèrement, je m'assis face à lui sans quitter mes mains des yeux, admirant l'étrange lumière blanche qui semblait maintenant éclairer mon corps tout entier. Trop occupé à m'extasier, je ne remarquai même pas le léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres de Jack qui me fixait désormais en silence, comprenant avant moi ce qui était en train de se passer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ?**

**\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... mais je crois bien que l'Homme de la Lune vient de te choisir, Hiccup. Comme tout nouveau gardien.**

Stupéfait par la révélation de Jack, je me figeai durant quelques secondes de surprise, levant finalement les yeux vers le ciel pour pouvoir directement interroger le concerné du regard. En effet, c'était bel et bien la lune qui m'éclairait de cette surprenante manière, semblant ainsi venir confirmer les soupçons de Jack.

Un gardien...

**\- Tu... Tu crois ?**

**\- J'en suis certain, **m'affirma-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. **Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres raisons pouvant le pousser à te faire scintiller ainsi...**

Bien sûr, Jack avait certainement raison. L'étrange lumière semblait clairement me désigner et l'Homme de la Lune que les gardiens admiraient tant devait certainement penser que ce signe était évident.

Mais... est-ce que j'avais réellement le droit d'y croire et d'accepter de rester près de Jack sans davantage de preuves... ?

**\- Vous... Vous êtes vraiment d'accord pour que je devienne un gardien ?**

Vaguement intimidé par ce croissant de lune régnant sur le ciel nocturne, j'osais à peine poser cette question à l'Homme de la Lune, me demandant même si j'avais le droit de m'adresser directement à lui. Après tout, les gardiens semblaient le considérer comme un véritable Dieu. Néanmoins, la lumière ne fit que s'intensifier autour de moi, l'entité semblant ainsi me montrer son accord.

Et en à peine une seconde, Jack m'arracha à toute cette lumière de lune, m'emmenant de force vers...

Oh.

**\- Vous voyez ? C'est un gardien maintenant ! En fait, c'est même _mon_ gardien...**

Rougissant en sentant le bras de Jack passer autour de mes épaules pour marquer sa possessivité, je fus d'autant plus gêné en découvrant que les buissons en face de nous dissimulaient en fait les quatre autres gardiens ainsi que la petite protégée de Jack, ces derniers nous observant sans doute à notre insu depuis un moment. En tous cas, au mien, puisque apparemment, Jack les avait détecté depuis longtemps, lui...

Riant en voyant ses alliés probablement aussi embarrassés que moi, Jack leur fit même signe de la main en les voyant détaler à toute vitesse, prenant bien soin de tirer la langue au lapin de Pâques qui grommelait encore dans sa barbe inexistante, tenant la main de la petite Sophie qui riait elle aussi. Sans doute l'animal marmonnait-il des insultes concernant Jack ou même simplement moi, histoire de faire bonne figure...

Mais même si j'étais atrocement gêné de penser qu'ils nous avaient certainement vu en train de nous embrasser... une fois certain que tout le petit groupe s'était définitivement assez éloigné de nous pour ne plus pouvoir nous voir, je fus ravi de pouvoir blottir ma tête dans le cou de Jack, l'y embrassant timidement...

* * *

**\- Yataaaaa ! Grand-frère, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! Vite, vite !**

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Jamie Bennett finit tout de même par obéir à sa petite sœur qui semblait surexcitée et qui bondissait à présent sur son lit, geignant misérablement en se rendant compte que Sophie le réveillait en pleine nuit alors qu'il avait cours très tôt le lendemain matin. La plupart du temps, lorsque la petite fille choisissait de rentrer dans sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive, c'était pour lui quémander du réconfort après un horrible cauchemar ou simplement pour qu'il lui conte une histoire.

Seulement, cette fois, la petite blonde ne semblait ni effrayée ni même d'humeur capricieuse. En fait, elle ne faisait que lui désigner la fenêtre du doigt en secouant frénétiquement son bras, lui racontant en même temps une histoire très complexe et surtout très peu compréhensible, particulièrement pour quelqu'un venant tout juste de sortir des méandres du sommeil.

**\- Sophie, s'il te plaît... Parle plus doucement... Je n'arrive pas du tout à te suivre...**

**\- Mais c'était trop géant ! Et il y avait tous les gardiens, en plus ! J'ai eu super peur mais ils étaient tous là pour nous protéger...**

**\- Tu... Tu as revu les gardiens ?**

Hochement de tête. Le sourire de la petite fille faisait au moins trois fois le tour de son visage.

Cette fois, Jamie était tout ouï, mettant immédiatement sa fatigue de côté pour écouter l'histoire de sa petite sœur. Maintenant qu'il était devenu presque adulte, l'ancien petit garçon avait sûrement perdu pour toujours la capacité de revoir les gardiens des enfants, puisque ces derniers n'existaient que pour les plus petits. Mais si Sophie affirmait aussi catégoriquement qu'elle venait de les recroiser, Jamie ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de vivre cette nouvelle aventure par procuration...

Et la jeune fille ne se priva pas de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails, de la simple visite de Jack Frost au combat contre le dragon ensorcelé par Noirceur, ses yeux brillants à chaque rebondissement et faisant de grands gestes pour amplifier les actions qu'elle décrivait fièrement à son grand-frère dont elle avait réussi à capter toute l'attention désormais...

Même si le jeune homme fut indéniablement surpris d'entendre de la bouche de sa petite sœur que Jack avait trouvé un _amoureux_...

**\- Avec Jeannot et les autres gardiens, on les a vu se faire des bisous, en plus... Ils étaient trop mignons !**

**\- Je croyais que le dragon était méchant... ?**

**\- Oui mais non, en fait ! Après, Jack l'a fait passé dans le camp des gentils, parce que c'était le méchant Bonhomme Sept Heures qui le manipulait !**

**\- Waouh... C'était une belle aventure, alors. Et tu as été très courageuse, je suis très fier de toi, tu sais...**

Si la petite blonde ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le remercier, elle ne put jamais prononcer un seul mot, coupée dans son élan par un bâillement significatif. Remarquant alors l'air éreinté de sa jeune sœur, Jamie prit aussitôt la décision de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer et la ramener dans sa chambre, la couchant soigneusement dans son lit.

**\- Bonne nuit, ma petite aventurière...**

Lui-même avait bien sûr l'intention de rejoindre le sien dès que possible mais s'arrêta un moment en observant à travers la fenêtre le croissant de lune au sommet du ciel qui semblait lui sourire, rêvant quelques secondes de ses adieux avec Jack Frost... Celui-ci l'avait rassuré en lui faisant remarquer qu'il croirait toujours en eux puisque le soleil ne lui ferait jamais douter de l'existence de la lune...

Et depuis, lorsqu'il regardait l'astre blanc, celui-ci semblait presque parler à ses souvenirs et à son âme, lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours l'un des enfants des gardiens lui aussi, malgré tout...

Alors quand la Lune vous dit quelque chose... Croyez-là.


End file.
